Sweet Blood
by Tai-Chann
Summary: Em meio a penumbra os olhos se encontraram, o verde luxurioso sobrepondo o violeta inocente, presas ardilosas brilhantes fizeram sua aparição novamente e mais um barulho foi escutado naquele quarto, o da sucção de um doce sangue, que manchou o lençol de vermelho. "Você pertence a mim." Drabble - Ayato e Yui


**Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers não me pertence, só nos meus sonhos o lindo do Ayato vem me visitar.**

******Atenção esta fanfic possui conteúdo adulto, se for menor de 18 anos ou não gostar de ler hentai, favor não prosseguir com a leitura.**

**N/A**: Yaaai, Tai Ero Senpai chegando o/  
Não consegui resistir ao impulso de escrever essa pequena one shot, o maravilhoso do Ayato não queria sair da minha cabeça, então resolvi colocar os pensamentos pervertidos no papel e vejam ai o que saiu.

PS: Não ficou aquele hentai detalhado e pesado, quis escrever algo mais sutil não sei se consegui, mas enfim, estou feliz de tê-la escrito.

Boa leitura.

* * *

_._

_"Porque está tremendo?"_

Naquela noite sob a luz do luar, uma jovem garota presa em um grande castelo, vaga pelos corredores sem direção, rumando o desconhecido.

_"Tudo o que você tem a fazer é me **procurar.**"_

Ao adentrar em um quarto escuro, ela vislumbra pela iluminação fraca da lua um belo homem deitado em uma cama, ele tinha uma fita vermelha amarrada em seu pescoço deslizando pelo peito nu exposto, a garota hesitou em adentrar no local, temendo ser repreendida por ele, quando aproximou-se da cama contemplou seu rosto angelical, os olhos fechados em um sono terno, não conteve a vontade de acaricia-lo e ao fazer isso sentiu sua baixa temperatura, que a fez retirar a mão do local imediatamente, quando voltou a olha-lo perdeu-se naqueles olhos verdes que a fitavam maliciosos.

_"Vou te ensinar de novo e de novo, até que você me conheça **intimamente.**"_

Um lindo sorriso se fez presente nos lábios daquele homem, ele a puxou para mais perto de si, deitando-a na cama em seguida, retirou a parte de cima de seu vestido com rapidez e tocou-lhe a pele com sua boca macia, enquanto percorria o local ele se deliciava com o cheiro doce da jovem, sua língua áspera marcando o território no qual iria ocupar, mostrou as presas e logo depois as cravou em sua pele, a menina gritou pedindo para ele parar com aquilo, mas de nada adiantava sua súplica, ver aquele rosto contorcido de dor e seu olhar de temor só o fazia mais ambicioso, ele continuou sugando aquele sangue que se transformava mel em seus lábios, não conseguia se conter perto dela, só de senti-la próxima sua garganta clamava por seu sangue.

_"**Sinta-me** da cabeça aos pés."_

Quando conseguiu desvencilhar-se do pescoço da garota, o vampiro voltou a instiga-la com sua língua, trilhou beijos por todo o corpo sedoso da loira e ao descer foi abrindo caminho pela pele alva com suas mãos, retirando os últimos vestígios de peças de roupa, afastou-se de sua presa por um instante, deleitando-se com aquela maravilhosa visão, vê-la tão entregue a ele o deixava excitado, ele levou ambas as mãos aos tornozelos da jovem e fez pressão para que ela abrisse as pernas, o que proporcionou um ângulo melhor do local que ele planejava explorar, Ayato sorriu satisfeito, umedecendo os próprios lábios com a língua antes de leva-la ate a abertura daquela jovem, que gemeu com o primeiro contato, ela se contorceu nos braços dele, à medida que o vampiro a chupava inteira, sua língua hábil massageando sua intimidade, sentiu poucos momentos depois dois dedos a violarem, a frieza da pele do vampiro causando-lhe arrepios, Yui gemeu novamente, a parede vaginal tornando-se úmida com aquela deliciosa sensação, o vampiro parecia gostar de ver aquela expressão de prazer no rosto da humana e aumentava o ritmo das estocadas a cada grunhido que ouvia, quando a garota estava perto do ápice ele diminuía a pressão fazendo a libido estabilizar-se, permaneceu a torturando assim até que a mesma implorou por clemência.

_"Procure por mim de **coração** e **alma**."_

Sem dar tempo a ela se recuperar, ele penetrou-a com seu membro viril, naquele momento ela escutou um curto suspiro vindo dele, que fechou os olhos antes de se movimentar, impulsionou o quadril com força para frente e para trás em um ritmo lento, a garota apertou o lençol com veemência, abafando um novo gemido que se perdeu em sua garganta, o ruivo aumentou a velocidade das estocadas, ambos os corpos suando e arfando de excitação, em meio a penumbra os olhos se encontraram, o verde luxurioso sobrepondo o violeta inocente, presas ardilosas brilhantes fizeram sua aparição novamente e mais um barulho foi escutado naquele quarto, o da sucção de um doce sangue, que manchou o lençol de vermelho.

**_"Você pertence a mim."_**


End file.
